Survival: Live or Die
by Kary G
Summary: Scared, injured and abandoned in the middle of nowhere, the rangers hope for rescue, will they live or die?. Not without some enemies from their past ready to make them suffer once again.
1. Chapter 1

**Survival: Live or Die  
By: Kary G.  
Chapter 1: Vacations.**

_**Disclaimer: **__The following story is based on the characters of the TV Series "Walker, Texas Ranger". The characters belong to CBS Productions, but the story is mine__**.**_

The sun was brighter than any other day and the wind was warm, the birds were chirping and flying around the sky, she stood there looking out the window with her 5 month-old son in her arms, she rocked him back and forth in her arms singing softly as the baby closed his brown eyes for the eight time. She moved to the nursery and placed him as gently as she could in his crib, staring at his son once again, she walked out of the room leaving him there knowing that he was going to wake up after 3 hours.

Sydney was so lost in her thoughts; she kept walking not looking up until she hit something...or somebody." Hello beautiful" Gage said to his wife wrapping his arms around her petite body. "Hello, Gage, what's up?" she asked looking directly at Gage's eyes knowing that he was hiding something.

"Nothing's up" he laughed at his wife's question.

"Really?, then why are you so happy?, spill it out"

"I am happy because...because..because of you, because we make beautiful kids that's all" he stammered out hugging her.

"Nice try, Francis, you know what would really make me happy?" Gage raise his eyebrows letting her know that he was waiting for her answer. "..to hear you say: "I just asked Walker for vacations and guess what?, we are going to some place far away from the U.S. and don't worry about the bad guys because I checked and they are on vacation too" now that would make things different" she laughed it was impossible for Gage to find vacations in his head since that word was not in his brain only work, family and eat, and eat.

"I hate when you are right" he said it in a funny way, whenever he tried to surprise her, somehow she would find out.

She kept laughing until the words hit her. "What?!" she said. "Are you serious?, Well, what did Walker say about this?" she broke Gage's hug.

"He said we could have our vacations"

"Oh my god! That's so great" she jumped wrapping her arms around her neck and her legs around his waist kissing him, the kiss was slow but quick, she turned around but Gage forced her to kiss him again but this time was his turn he did it slow and deep at the same time, unfortunately they were interrupted by their son Nathan, Sydney kissed him one more time "Just when I thought he was going stay asleep for 3 hours" Gage followed her and stayed there looking at his wife trying to calm Nathan.

Nathan cries we so loud, Sydney tried everything but her son wouldn't stop, Gage walked in the nursery and took him from Syd´s arms and spoke softly to him caressing his little cheek with his thumb, He smiled to his little boy in return Nathan did the same. Sydney stood there looking at her boys, a smile formed in her lips and her mind drift back when both Gage and Sydney found some interesting news about the father of her child.

_**Flashback**_

_Sydney was in the kitchen staring at the envelope that was in her hands. The envelope had a date on it July 21st, 2 weeks passed and that envelope was still sealed, she just couldn't open it she was so damn scared of the results, what if Nathan was not Gage's son?, Was he going to let her alone?, Was he going to hate her?. She somehow felt guilty and unfaithful to Gage, those crazy thoughts were on her mind, but wasn't she torturing herself, the frustration was to much, she threw the newspaper with such force against the wall, she was upset, Gage entered the kitchen just in time to see her angry reaction, but what was causing it?._

"What did I do this time?" he said teasing her hoping to see his wife change her reaction but she did not smile, Gage sat next to her and saw her hands, she played with her fingers and her gaze was concentrated to the floor, "she is nervous, but why?" he thought and took her hands in his trying to calmed her and also to give some heat to her hands which were cold as ice. "Syd, what's the matter?" again nothing came out of her mouth only two words.

"I'm scared" Gage took her face and made her look directly into his blue eyes. "Scared of what Sydney" she moved her gaze to the table; Gage looked down too and saw the envelope with the hospital logo in it. He took the envelope and tear the paper reading the results, Sydney's face became pale she looked at Gage trying to read his face and the only thing that she found was a smile , was that a good thing?.

"_Gage" her shaky voice brought back her husband to reality._

"_Is ours Sydney, Nathan is our son" he picked her up in his arms and leaned to catch her lips, her arms moved around his neck and a sigh of relief came out of her lips. _

_**End of Flashback**_

"Thanks for the help honey" she kissed his cheek, Gage looked at his wife and notice the exhausted look written all over her face.

"Why don't you go to sleep?, don't worry about the children or the luggage" he coaxed her.

"I can't..." she tried to protest but Gage was not giving up that easily.

"Yes you can and if you don't go I swear Ranger Cooke, I´ll drag you to bed"

"Really?" she challenged him.

"Yes, really" Gage placed Nathan in his crib now that the baby was asleep once again and ran to where Sydney was swinging her up in his arms and taking her to bed. Sydney struggle to free of Gage's arms.

Sienna heard all this commotion and went to see what was going on, the moment she opened the door of her room she saw her father with Sydney in his arms. She giggled and went to her parents' room. "Mom, if I were you..." only to be cut off by her mom.

"Sienna Gage!" when Sienna heard her full name she went back to her room closing the door knowing that whenever mommy used her full name meant problem.

"Why are you so upset about? You look tired why not going to bed?" Gage told his partner.

"Because I don't want to and besides I need to pack your children's´ stuff and I have to clean downstairs, the kitchen is a mess."

"Since when are you so worried about the mess in the kitchen?"

"Since now" Sydney told him, once again standing up from bed. Gage blocked her way by putting his arms in her waist, he sat her down in bed and rubbed her shoulders the moment he started to massage her shoulders, she complained, the pain was horrible.

"You are so stressed out, please take a nap, you deserve it"

"Gage, I..." she tried to find an excuse but couldn't.

"Honey, being a mother and a Texas Ranger doesn't mean that you have to take care of every little thing that happens in the house or out the house, you need to have a time for yourself, since Sienna was born is always work and work and sometimes you need a break and I think this is the time, please?, besides I do not want my wife to obsess with cleaning the house every single day"

"Ok, I'll take a nap" she finally gave in.

"Thank you, Syd" Gage kissed her, he covered her petite body with the covers and waited for a few more minutes until Syd was asleep.

********

A woman sat in the hard bed of her cell, her inmate Jessica Brown next to her. The 2 women laughed hysterically reading for the tenth time the newspaper in their hands, the paper was neither new nor old but the dust in it said other things. A yelled was heard in the distance, the 2 women ignored it, they kept laughing and the male got out of his cell and walked to where the 2 women were.

"I am trying to sleep!" the angry male said kicking the cell making Jessica and her friend jumped out of the bed.

"So what?, go back to sleep we don't care" one of the woman fired back hoping to sent Bolger back to his cell, he was going to complain once again but something caught his attention, his eye focused in a picture of Michael Turner's dead body covered with blood, 2 bullets in his chest, his eyes closed and his lips open, above his picture there was a headline with black bold letters. _**THE TEXAS RANGERS WON THE BATTLE ONCE MORE AGAINST MICHAEL TURNER".**_

"Hey! I knew that guy, when did he die?" the confused man asked still looking at the picture.

"Five months ago..and the person responsible for that was me" A proud Jessica said to the man next to her.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Sydney hugged Matthew and rock him back and forth, Michael burst into the room, "Get dressed we are getting out of here"_

"_Why?" Michael took her by the hair and dropped her to the floor with such force that she cried. "Why? you want to know why because the nurse called to the rangers and they are on their way but if we go now, they'll never find us"_

"_No! I'm not leaving with you. No! Leave me alone!" Michael took Matthew out of Syd's hands and ran out of the room Sydney heard a shot fired and she screamed. Walker kicked the door down in the nick of time. "Freeze!" Ordered the senior ranger. "Put the gun down now!" Jessica did what she was told as Walker moved towards her and put the handcuffs on her wrists and read her, her rights._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"I would love to pay a visit to those rangers" the second woman spoke with a very sweet tone of voice but there was also a feeling of revenge mixed with it.

"Don't worry my friend, we will, today's our last day in here" the first woman said.

"What are you talking about?, Who the hell is going to take me out of here?" the second woman replied.

"That is a surprise Holly,"

A cop called the first woman to one of the interrogation room, the moment she heard her name knew that she was going to meet this surprise that her friend had for her, she stood up from the bed and walked in front of the cop until they were in the visit room, she was put in a room, she sat there in a gray chair, the room was a darker gray it felt so sad, there was also big windows which she was not able to see through them. She was snapped out of her thoughts hearing the door open, a young man entered the room, he was in his 30, curly blonde hair and his eyes were blue and warm but it had a little bit of coldness, he sat in front of his "client" and with a smile in his face shook the hand of the woman. "Congratulations, after all this months you are getting out of here". she was silence who was this man, she kept staring at him and a picture came to her mind. _"No, he's dead" _she thought. "Do I know you?" she asked with a confused look.

"Sorry I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Roger Turner, your new lawyer and Michael's brother"

********

The airport was full with people, the kids believe it or not were happy even though outside was still dark, Alex looked at her cell phone, it was 6 a.m. in the morning but that was no excuse for the 3 older kids to be happy about this trip. Sienna, Angela and Max sat in the floor that was covered with a dark green rug and together the 3 kids looked at the planes fly away, Matthew was asleep in Gage's arms and Nathan in Sydney's.

The adults were keeping an eye on the kids this airport looked like it was going to explode with lots of people in it walking to every direction, running, eating, reading, it was crazy!.

"Are we the only ones to take this trip?" a confused Sydney asked looking around her, the only people that she saw was her family and friends but there was no more people other than the pilot and 2 flight attendants.

"Yep, Trivette and Walker helped me to have our own trip, in other words this is our private plane" he said looking at everybody.

"Mom, what are we waiting for?" an impatient Sienna caught Sydney's attention.

"I- I-..." Sydney was speechless until her husband talked.

"Come on, Syd...Let's go, I am hungry!" Gage almost yelled full of excitement.

"Sydney I hope your control Gage, if not he'll eat everything in the plane" he ran until he was almost inside the airplane that's when he called to his buddy. "Hey, Gage!, let's see who eats first" Jimmy laughed going inside the plane.

"Jimmy!" Erika called to her husband almost laughing.

"Gage, you are such a gluttonous!" Sydney shouted at Gage, Alex and Walker along with the kids were trying not to laugh. Gage ran too and yelled at Trivette. "Trivette, you are cheating!" Everybody burst in laughter and hurried inside the plane.

"Roger Turner?" the woman repeated his name for the second time not believing what he was saying but he was not lying, he looked a lot like Michael, at the same time she wondered how exactly he was going to take her out of jail.

"I heard that you had a problem with Ranger Sydney Cooke, is that right?"

"Yes, I stole her daughter and it was so fun watching all the pain that she was going through.." she smiled so evilest to this man in front of her, Roger was not surprsied after all she needed to make suffer Sydney one more time, he needed to see the blood running in the Gage-Cooke family, no, not only for them for all of them and he was not doing it by himself he needed help and he knew exactly who to call for this.

"Well, I think death is a more powerful word, don't you think?" the woman nodded. "How are you going to take me out of here?" she asked trying desperately to read her "new lawyer's" eyes.

"I can see that you are worried but you don't have to worry about anything, the judge is my friend he'll take you out and other friends of yours by mid-night" he turned on his laptop and placed it on the table.

"And how are we going to find Ranger Cooke?"

"Don't you worry your pretty little head about that, let me find that out" He pulled out his cell phone and dialed to Ranger Headquarters.

********

The phone from Company B started to ring, nobody was picking up, he was going to hung up when someone took his call. "This is Ranger Travis, How can I help you?" The male ranger greeted at the person on the other line.

"Hello, I'm just calling to speak to Ranger Cooke" he asked, he didn't know what he was going to say once Sydney picked up the phone but to his surprise she was not there in the office.

"She is not here right now, she is on vacation, do you want me to give her a message once she gets here?"

"Not I just wanted to ask for her to fill some papers but I'll call her later, almost forgot, I do not have her cell phone, do you mind..?"

"No, not at all" Roger took a pen and wrote the number in his hand, once he had the phone he gave the thanks to the Ranger and hung up the phone, he laughed and looked at Holly, she understood the message. "Fool" he said laughing once more. Again he took his cell phone not after tracing the number in the computer finding the location where they were, he dialed a few numbers and give orders to the person that he was talking to, he then shut his phone and put it on the table. "Sydney Cooke prepare for your death,"


	2. Chapter 2

Survival: Live or Die

Survival: Live or Die

By: Kary G.

Chapter 2: Bad News

**A/N:** I am sorry that I took so long to update. I know, I promise you all that this story was going to have 6 pages per chapter but I had some problems putting together this chapter. And thank you so much for your reviews.

**Inside the Airplane**

All the rangers were inside the plane but to their surprise the pilot and copilot were not there yet, everybody took their seats, the two flight attendants showed them all the safety procedures, using their hands they indicated the emergency exits, oxygen masks as well as the parachutes. One of the attendant flight saw 2 figures get on the plane and knew that those persons were the pilot and the copilot, within minutes they were in midair ready to enjoy those weeks with their families and friends.

Matthew´s eyes opened. Sydney took his little hand in hers and with a sweet tone she asked. "You want some banana?" Matthew answered by stretching his hand. Sydney looked through a backpack and gave the banana to Gage, the blonde ranger gave little pieces to his son, just looking at his son eating and smiling at the same time he couldn´t help but do the same thing.

Everything was ok, until the smallest Gage made his presence, he cried as loud as his little lungs allowed him to but Syd was already with a bottle in hand, she fed him and burped him once Nathan burped, she rocked him back and forth until he was asleep. Syd turned to see her daughter, somehow knew that her daughter needed an apology for what had happened that afternoon, she told Gage that she was going to be back in a few minutes, she stood up, Gage placed Matthew in the center and took Nathan from Syd's arms. Sydney walked through the aisle of the airplane until she spotted Sienna listening music. Sienna looked at her, Sydney patted the seat next to Sienna, she nodded understanding what her mom was trying to say and took the headphones off her ears.

"You don't look so happy about this trip that we are taking with you uncles, aunts and cousins" Sydney tried to start a conversation knowing those blue eyes were filled with sadness and hurt at the same time. "Sienna, I am sorry that I yelled at you this afternoon, I shouldn´t have done that" Sienna looked at the floor and looked up to meet Sydney´s brown eyes.

"It´s ok mom, I shouldn´t have said anything to you" she said trying to finish the conversation.

"No I was the one who shouldn't have said anything to you. I love you honey and I don't want you to feel sad because of what happened" Sydney said to her daughter and kissed the top of her head. Syd was going to go back to where her boys and husband were but was interrupted by the plane, the oxygen masks came out of the compartment and without wasting time everybody in the plane put the masks on. Gage moved Matthew to the center next to him. "Gage!" she called to her husband afraid for her boys safety. "Matthew and Nathan are fine!" he said, to his surprise Matthew was calm as well as Nathan both kids wearing the oxygen mask.

The flight attendants told the rangers and the kids not to panic. Sydney buckled her seatbelt and told her daughter not to worry. "Everything will be ok" she said over and over to her daughter not sure if everything was going to be ok.

The nose of the plane was going much more faster , they were losing altitude, one of the flight attendants went to check on the pilot and the copilot only to be greeted by a bullet through her chest, everybody gasped in shock to see the flight attendant laying there in the floor covered with blood.

Nathan was starting to cry as well as Matthew but Alex quickly unbuckled, and as hard as she could moved next to Matthew to calm the toddler down, not forgetting the oxygen mask that was behind her.

the guy on the left known as the copilot took a gun out of his waist and pointed the gun at the only flight attendant threatening to kill her there only if Ranger Sydney Cooke did not raise her hand, Sienna tried to stop her but Sydney knew that that girl was gong to die because of her "I want you to sit with Angela and Uncle Walker, stay behind me" she stood up and in that moment, the plane steadied in the air. The copilot changed the direction of the gun looking now at Sydney. She tried to take her gun from the holster but stopped, this guy could shoot her "First put the gun down and second I have a little message for you Ranger Cooke from Roger Turner" She put the gun down but at the same time stay in front of Sienna like a shield, Sienna moved to where Angela and Walker were and buckled herself.

"Turner?" she whispered, trembling at the same time. "Exactly Ranger, Michael´s Turner brother, Do you want me to read it out loud" Sydney did not said a word. "I will take it as a yes, the note says: "Ranger Cooke if you are reading this, that means that the plane was going down and I believe by now you are panicking but you shouldn´t because I decided not to kill you, the plane will be landing in a few hours in an island, we´ll have a big party with people that you all know from your past. Sydney, I guarantee you; you will have a great time".

"Get back with your kids, now!" the man said pushing her, she sat in between Gage and Alex "I´m sorry" She whispered to Gage feeling responsible for all of this , he squeezed her hand letting her know that everything was going to be fine.

**Roger's Office**

Roger Turner sat in his desk, waiting to the judge to call him, he took a list and read the 6 names that were printed in black ink. He then looked at their records, his phone rang taking his eyes off the paper. He took the phone and with a "I´ll be there in a few minutes" he left the office, the list in his hands.

**Huntsville Prison**

Various police officers placed shuffles to the feet of the 6 dangerous inmates. And walked them to the judge office leaving them there, Roger Turner was the last one to entered the office.

"If you all wondered why you are all here is because you are leaving this prison and help me to place a visit to a friend of yours". The 6 inmates nodded knowing exactly what person Roger was referring to. Turner signed a few papers shaking the judge´s hand. "Before you go Mr. Turner, I just have two words for you..kill them" Roger smiled to the judge. "Oh, I will your honor, I will"

**Inside the Airplane**

Walker held his cellphone as if were his only way to live, but as the cell phone turned on, a picture of Angela and Alex on the screen, he saw the lack of service and two words on the phone said it all "No Service", Walker waited a few more minutes maybe the signal was going to be back, that always happened but the phone stayed the same way. "Great, just great" he muttered under his breath throwing the cell phone into his pocket once again. He tried to think of something knowing that his family was not the only one in trouble, he didn't have much time nor too many options, only two: fight and live, or give up and die.

**Dallas, Texas**

Julie Gage sat in her new house watching some soap opera; she didn't have a lot of things to do that day, no cleaning, no moping or vacuuming. But what she needed to do was go to work in 2 more hours. She kept watching her favorite soap opera, she took her fork and ate her pasta slowly not taking her eyes off the TV finding it hard to do. She stood up from the couch making sure that it was a commercial in the TV screen, she then moved as quickly as she could to the kitchen to pour more soda to her glass, she came back to the living room waiting for the soap opera to start but was interrupted by the news.

"Ladies and gentleman we interrupt this program to…" Claire Hudson from the 4 channel news started to say taking Julie's attention, she took the remote control and push the volume button, so she could hear what Claire was saying. "What's going on?" Julie asked aloud.

"Six inmates from the Huntsville Prision got out of jail for good behavior, something very unusual considering that these six inmutes are dangerous most of them murderer"

"What?!" Julie almost yelled but tried to stay calm so at least she could hear and see the pictures of those six inmates.The pictures of the six inmates were in the TV screen but still, the lady from the news didn't say a word of _" if you see these people call to this pone", _by the pictures of the screen and their names Julie knew that these six inmates were not her brother's and sister-in-law best friends, but how was she going to reach for Francis if he was in a plane with her niece and nephews.

**Inside the Airplane**

"Where exactly are you taking us?" Sydney demanded looking directly at the copilot eyes.

"I told you Ranger Cooke that's a surprise" he answered making Sydney more worried.

**In the island**

_Finally the plane is here, my heart is poundng for all the excitment that I'll have with those rangers, they will pay for what they did to my brother specially that ranger….she's coming out of the plane, her hair is like a raven, her eyes a deep brown, and her face mixed with different heritage that she has within her blood, I'll try to control myself but my arms just want to go around that small waist, I licked my lips, god I just want to kiss her and make her mine..she will be mine.. _

The plane landed in a small island surrounded by vegetation: scrub, wild tobacco, and some coconut groves. The temperature wasn't that hot it was in the 80's."Welcome to Clipperton Island, a beautiful place isn't it Sydney?" Roger said getting out of some bushes that were covering his features, he looked a lot like Michael even though it was his brother, he seemed to be more like a twin brother, Gage's jaw tighten by just looking at the brother of that sick man that raped his wife , Gage brought Sydney a little closer to him, Roger's eyes traveled from Sydney to Sienna, the little girl hid between her parents trying to avoid those eyes filled with fire.

"Don't hide, I won't hurt you" Roger spoke to Sienna getting closer and closer to her, Sydney jumped as a wild tiger not wanting to see that gaze from that man specially if he was looking at her daughter like that.

"Get away from her!" she throw him down, Gage gave Nathan to Alex. Walker and Trivette were ready to attack but 2 of his man approached and help Roger to his feet, a third one raised his gun once again at Sydney. "Mom!" Sienna yelled to her mom afraid that she was going to get hurt by those men, hearing her daughther's voice she went back and hugged her daughter near Gage.

Roger's eyes then focused on the little member of the Gage family. "Sweet little boy, How's my nephew doing?"

"In your dreams Roger" Sydney fired back. "You know as well as I do that Nathan is mine and Gage's, Michael is not and will never be Nathan's father" she said it with a cold voice but there was no way that she could escape from this, she knew it, she just knew it.

"You are not going to get away from this Roger" Gage spoke out loud.

"Believe me Ranger Gage, this is just the beginning, now let's play" he said to Sydney pointing to a big house. It was one of those houses you could only see in movies, too big that it had 2 pools, exotic plants, it was just perfect. "Have you ever heard of the game "Survival"?, if not let me explain a little more about that game, we'll separate in groups of three and you'll go inside that house, your goal is to come alive"

"That'll be easy" Trivette spoke.

"We'll se how easy that is Ranger Trivette" Roger answered back, he dropped a tiny box and with his shoe he pushed the little object not to deep in the sand and walked a few feet away from there. Nobody noticed until he pushed a button. A white gas came out of that little box and quickly spread. Sydney looked at her daughter. Her vision became a blur, her knees felt weak. _"Please god, please help me!"_ she screamed inside her mind, the darkness was starting to take over her, she wasn't going to win, she didn't have another choice. The tough and brave Sydney Cooke gave up for the first time in her life and let the darkness took over her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Survival: Live or Die**

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: **I'm sorry it took me so long to post another chapter. I know this chapter is really short but I'll try to finish the whole story in three or four weeks. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.

Sydney tried to open her eyes, but closed them again feeling dizzy. Her teeth gritted as she tried to understand what had happened… a moment ago? minutes? hours? days? Oh, God, this headache was killing her, but at the same time her mind filled with questions. Was she alone? Where was her husband? Her kids? She decided to stand up, but felt someone's hand stopping her and she lay down again in the bed. But who was touching her? The panic grew inside of her and images of Roger invaded her head. She decided to fight this person and she did. She kicked at her unseen companion, but this person came back and held her wrists. The raven-haired Ranger's sudden movements made her head spin this time much faster than before.

"No!" Sydney said in defiance, but her voice became shaky and the sobs that she was choking back were now threatening to come out of her mouth.

"Sydney, it's me." A male voice brought her back to reality. She was so afraid to open her eyes, even though this person's voice was familiar. Was it a trap? She needed to find out. Her breath stopped as this mysterious male kissed the top of her head. Her body shook uncontrollably, but she couldn't help it. Finally she gathered all her courage and opened her eyes.

"Gage?" she said to her husband, as she moved her arms around his neck and cried.

"W..why?" she said between sobs. Gage held her tight against him. She was scared. She had never felt more scared in her life. After Michael, Syd thought her life was going to be better, that they wouldn't have to worry about anything, just their kids….the kids!

"Gage!" her voiced full of concern. "Where are Nathan and Matthew?" Sydney caught Gage off guard with that question. He didn't know where his boys and his daughter were. He didn't even know if they were with the other Rangers.

********

Alex began to wake up from what seemed like a dream. Her eyes searched the dark room hoping to find her husband or her daughter. "Angela?" her voice echoed in the room. "Walker!" she called to her husband but nobody answered. Then she heard someone moan. Alex followed the sound. Her hands touched the wall and found a light switch. She moved the switch and light filled the room. "Walker, you OK?" she said looking at her husband lying on the floor. "Yes, how about you" he asked his wife.

"I'm fine. Have any ideas on how to get out of here?"

"No, I don't. Wait a minute. Are we the only ones in this room?"

"Yes, I keep asking that same question. I don't know why Roger didn't leave another person as he said he would. I just hope Angela is fine and with Jimmy or with Sydney and Gage."

********

Trivette tried to find a way out of that room. The room was luxurious just like the mansion that he and his friends saw just before Roger's sleeping gas knocked them out. But, like Walker and Gage, he couldn't find a way to get out. He went back to the king-size bed just in time to see Erika stirring from her sleep. "Jimmy?" she said almost jumping. "I'm right here, honey."

"Where is Max?" she asked, searching the room. "Jimmy, where is he?" a sob came out of her lips.

"We'll find him," he said, taking his wife's hand and squeezing it to try to slow the panic he knew was rising in her. She took a deep breath. "I know we'll find him, but I just can't help but feel that this isn't going to be easy." Trivette put his arms around her waist, bringing her closer to him.

********

The room was as big as the other ones and different at the same time, the walls had a soft green. There was a big window but was covered by white curtains, toys were on the floor and pictures of animals hung on the wall. The floors were covered with pearl tiles. The bathroom wasn't small, the curtains that covered the shower had a beautiful design of a dove, and the floor was the same as the room. The room was beautiful there was no doubt about that.

Sienna was the first one to open her eyes; the first thing she did was looking around but found her two cousins but no sign of her two little brothers. She approached her cousins and woke them up, Angela and Max woke up amazed to see the size of "their" room and even though the room was perfect. There was no TV, telephone nor computer. Angela went straight to the door but to her surprise the door was locked.

Max then ran to the window, he tried to open it but it was locked too. "We need to get out of here" Angela spoke walking next to Max.

Suddenly the door to their room open, Roger entered with a big smile across his face and with a sweet tune he said "Don't be in such a hurry my angel, the fun is just starting…"

"Having us locked in this room, is that fun to you?" Sienna fired back using the same tone that Sydney used when she was angry about something. Roger walked to where she was and without warning he slapped her as hard as he could.

"And I thought your mother taught you manners!"

"Leave her alone!" Max and Angela yelled at him. Roger laughed looking at Sydney's daughter, her cheek was red and her eyes filled with tears. He was looking at Sydney, her hair, her eyes, her skin…her lips. He opened the door but stopped turning around looking directly at Sienna with those eyes filled with fire like a volcano ready to erupt.

"Don't do that again or your brothers will pay!" the door slammed behind him leaving the children with fear but where were their parents when they needed them?

********

Roger's footsteps were the only sound that was heard in the hallway. He opened the door of his office and pushed a button in his phone. Minutes later somebody knocked the door.

"Come on in," he said to the person on the other side of the door.

"You called sir," One of his bodyguards remarked to him.

"That's right. I want the rangers in the special room downstairs and the children upstairs," he demanded to his bodyguard.

********

Sienna, Max and Angela tried to find a way to escape but it was impossible. Sienna took a toy in the floor. It was a medium cube with lots of colors and numbers. She was starting to get frustrated. She was going to throw the cube against the window but stopped hearing footsteps outside the room. Sienna dropped the toy and ran to where her two other "cousins" were.

The door opened and two of Roger's man looked at the kids that were on the floor.

"You better listen, because I am not going to repeat this," The man growled at the frightened kids.

"Get up and follow us," the second man announced.

The kids stood up from the floor and followed the two bodyguards. One of the bodyguards walked in front of them. The other one behind them, they kept walking until they arrived to another room. The three kids were locked in the room once again.

****Special Room****

The same happened to Syd and Gage. Both rangers were escorted to a room downstairs. Once Syd and Gage were inside the room, both partners were handcuffed around their wrists. They were not the only ones in the room. Walker, Alex, Erica and Jimmy were already there handcuffed.

The room was as luxurious as the ones they were locked. The walls were covered by stainless steel. It had a flat TV and two closed compartments. God knows what Roger was going to put them through.

"Mr. Turner, all the rangers are here in the special room," One of his men explained him, moving aside to let Roger in.

"Why are we here?" Sydney demanded an answer.

"Easy Ranger Cooke," Roger whispered. "Let me explain you. We are going to play a game called "Survival" as you can see you and the other rangers need to survive and find your way out of this house, the first challenge that you will have to face is finding a way out of this room. There are three hidden "doors" is up to you to find them if not you'll die and your trophy will stay with me,"

"Trophy?" Erica repeat the word not understanding what Roger meant by "trophy".

"Yes, Mrs. Trivette, you'll have a special trophy, take a look at that TV screen," Roger pointed to the TV screen behind him. The TV turned on and their trophies were there…their kids.

"Son of a…" Sydney and Alex snapped. Both women tried to jump at Roger but the handcuffs around their wrists stopped them.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, I wouldn't that if I were you. Don't worry this will get better and better," He looked at Sydney and then his gaze move to Alex. "Mrs. Walker, save that energy to win this and also to save your daughter," Roger took out a remote control and pushed a button making another hidden "door" open. He waited until the TV screen was secure in its compartment. After that Roger and his bodyguards left the "Special Room".

The doors automatically close leaving the rangers there. The two compartments that were located in each side of the walls opened and water started to fill the room. They needed to find their way out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Survival: : Live or Die**

**Chapter 4**

**By: Kary G.**

**A/N: **Sorry for taking too long to update. Happy New Year after 4 weeks, I doubt I'll be putting another chapter this month but I'll try to work on this story in the weekends. Thank you to **moviemom44 **for helping me with my punctuation the previous chapter and for giving me some ideas. Enjoy!

Sydney watched in horror as the water began to cover her ankles. She didn't have a hairpin this time in her hair. She looked around the room trying to find something that could help her to take the handcuffs off her wrists. She then looked at her friends.

"Erica, do you have a hairpin?" the petite ranger asked but Erica shook her head NO. "Alex, do you?" Sydney asked to the blonde D.A.

"I don't Sydney," Alex replied. Sydney then touched her ears feeling a pair of diamond earrings she was wearing.

"Gage, take my earring," Sydney told her husband. Gage reached for her earring as Sydney leaned down. Gage took the earring out and gave it to Syd. Immediately her hands began to work in Gage's handcuffs.

"Good job Syd," Gage congratulated her as he took the earring out of her hand and slowly open the other handcuff that he had around his wrist. He moved to help Sydney and as soon as the female ranger was out of those handcuffs with the help of her other earring she helped her friends to get out.

The water was now covering their abdomen. Walker stopped looking around the room and found a small door open in one of the corners in the room; it was the only way out of there. Walker and Alex swam to the door that and got out of there. Jimmy helped Erica, they were safe. Sydney followed Gage but her foot somehow got stuck in the handcuffs.

"Gage!" her voice made Gage turned around. The water was up to her neck. Her breathing became faster. Gage quickly swam to where her foot was stuck. He stayed underwater more than a minute and noticed that the water had fill the entire room and Sydney was now fighting for air underwater. Gage free her foot and quickly put an arm around her waist and pulled her up to the only door that was open.

After escaping from that room. The junior rangers fought for air. Sydney coughed and gasped for air; her body started to shake but stopped feeling Gage's arms around her. "You're okay Syd?"

"Yes, that was close," she said as her body leaned on Gage's chest.

"Walker, Trivette, you guys ok?" the blonde ranger question his friends.

"We are fine," Walker answered looking at Alex and then at Gage.

"We'll survive," Trivette was the next one to reply looking at his wife.

********

Roger looked at the monitor in front of him. This couldn't be happening. He needed to find a way to get rid of those rangers. He took a microphone and pushed a button. "Congratulation Rangers! Looks like you passed level 1! But, will you pass level 2?"

********

"What is this man talking about?" Erica said out loud. Nobody knew what was going to happen next. At the end of the long hallway there was a person standing. He laughed making the rangers to stand up.

"This is what Roger is talking about," A man yelled in the distance.

"I know that voice," Sydney said standing up and running towards the mysterious man. Gage stood up without saying a word to neither Walker nor Trivette and followed his wife.

********

Sydney and Gage ran through the hallway of what it seem a never ending hallway until they stopped noticing that they were lost. This was not a normal room..this place was a labyrinth!

"Hello Ranger Cooke," Holly Davidson greeted Syd kicking her abdomen making her lose her balance hitting the dirty floor. Gage kneeled next to his wife.

"Syd, you ok?" the blonde ranger questioned his wife helping her to stand up. Sydney put a hand in the old and humid brick wall and slowly stood up.

"Yes, I'm fine," Sydney whispered to Gage. Her gaze moved to Holly and a smile formed in her lips. "Wow, Holly. You look like hell,"

"And you look hot," a male voice greeted the junior rangers.

"I should've known that you were going to be here. But, I guarantee you. You'll be back to Huntsville," Sydney fired back.

"Sydney, Sydney, my sweet Sydney. You think you can beat me? Mmm..I doubt it," He announced to Syd taking out a knife and a gun. "I'll explain the little game. It's called 'Dead or Alive'. You'll have to fight us and the one who wins decides which item he/she is going to use to kill us or to..KILL YOU!" Ramon lunged at Gage and Holly went against Syd.

Syd quickly pushed Holly to the ground and punch her several times. The blood started to run down Holly's lips. Holly kicked Syd in her leg making the female ranger drop to the ground. Holly did a back-flip and tried to kick Syd in the head but Syd moved and avoided the kick.

Gage punched Ramon and turned to deliver a powerful back spinning kick to Ramon's head. Ramon couldn't fight anymore. He was laying there in the floor unconscious. Syd took the artifacts in her hands and turned to see her husband.

"So, Gage. Which one do you want to use?" the raven-haired said putting the two items in front of his eyes.

"Syd, you can't be serious?" Gage told Sydney.

"I'm very serious. Besides the name of the name is 'Dead or Alive'. We're alive and they're dead. Come on honey; choose either the knife or the gun. I'm loosing my patience," she announced to her husband.

"Syd, I-" Gage was cut off by Holly throwing herself against Sydney. Sydney didn't think twice, she pushed Holly and took the knife away from Gage's hand and stabbed Holly. Holly gasped for air and died in a matter of seconds. The only thing that Gage did was looking at his wife.

"What? She was going to kill me. I defend myself," she simply said walking away from Gage. He stared at Ramon. Was Gage going to kill Ramon? Gage didn't know the answer to that question and so he hurried to where Syd was.

********


	5. Chapter 5

**Survival: Live or Die**

**By: Kary G.**

**Chapter 5**

**A/N: **I'm trying so hard to build these chapters. This story is one of my tough ones, I am sorry that is too short but I'm trying the best that I can to do it.

Erica, Jimmy, Alex and Walker sat on the dirty floor. "Gage?" Alex called to the junior ranger but didn't receive an answer.

Erica stood up and decided to walk. "Jimmy, we need to find them.." Erica was cut off by a girl voice that seems to be Syd's voice.

"Erica, in here." Erica ran towards the voice. Jimmy couldn't leave her alone and so he followed his wife. Jimmy stop dead in his tracks and took Erica's hand knowing that something was wrong. He tried to take her back and himself to where Walker and Alex were but they got lost.

"Hello, Ranger Trivette," Bolger greeted him. Bolger's gaze moved to Erica. "Mrs. Trivette, How's your son Max doing?" Erica hearing this tried to slap Bolger but he caught her wrist. Twisting it slowly making her go down on her knees. Trivette was going to intervene but Grangus jumped between Trivette and Bolger and both ranger and convict fought.

Erica stood up slowly, the pain was impossible for her to handle but knew that Max was waiting for her and for her husband to save him. Max's image came to her mind. Erica tried to remember a few sensitive points that Jimmy taught her a few weeks ago after seconds of searching in her mind she remembered and put her practice to the test.

Erica supported her weight in her right foot and with the left she kicked Bolger in the shins. Immediately Bolger let her wrist free and that gave her time to use her left foot sending a kick to one of his sensitive points on the leg. Her foot kicked with a ton of force Bolger's knee causing his knee to "sink" back and at the same time breaking his leg.

In the meantime, Jimmy fought with Grangus. Grangus punched Trivette but Trivette block the punch and took the wind out of Grangus. Grangus leaned; his hand touching the dirty and humid floor. Erica saw that Bolger was crying in pain, she moved to where Grangus was and put her left foot on Grangus hand and put all her weight in it.

"You stupid…" Grangus didn't have time to say the whole sentence thanks to Erica who raised her right foot smacking it against Grangus head.

"I'll be nice to you. Where are the children?" she demanded for an answer but when Grangus refused to talk she put more pressure to her left foot. "Damn it, you are not cooperating. Where are the children?!" she almost yelled. Jimmy stared at his wife amaze that she would do something like that. But, at the same time Max's life was at stake and he wasn't the only child in that situation.

Jimmy walked next to his wife and putting an arm around her waist he told Grangus that he needed to cooperate with Erica. "Grangus, I would tell her this instant where the children are. Because, if you don't she'll kill you. And I am not going to stop her," his voice was serious but at the same time with a cold tune in his voice.

"I don't believe you. You wife is lying!" he fired back. Erica had enough she was going to kill him. Erica turned to searched for a gun and found one a few feet away from Bolger. She figured that both men were there to their job and that was killing her and her husband. Erica ran and took the gun with her and went back to where Grangus was. Jimmy made sure that Grangus didn't get up. Her hands worked quick until Grangus heard a click indicating that the pistol had bullets.

"Do you think I'm lying to you piece of trash?! Uh, Do you?!" her voice echoed the room. "I'm going to ask you one more time and you better answer with the truth because I swear that if you don't I'll blow the brains out of your head. You decide." She took a deep breath and tried to ask nicely. "Grangus, Where are the children?"

********


	6. Chapter 6

**Survival: Live or Die**

**Chapter 6**

**By: Kary G.**

After watching Erica and Trivette walk through that dark and lonely hallway of the labyrinth. Alex and Walker stayed there knowing this was a game; the bad thing was they didn't even know what was next for them. Bullets? Acid? Punches? Kicks? There were a lot of things that could happen in that instant. They needed to watch each other's back.

********

Sienna licked her lips tasting the metallic reddish liquid that ran slowly down her lower lip. She looked up to where Angela and Max were. Their faces looked pale and there was a good reason for that, Roger didn't bother to throw a piece of bread or a bottle of water. Sienna didn't know how they were still alive.

Tears welled up in her eyes but immediately held them back knowing that her parents were coming to save her…to save them. What was worst was that Nathan or Matthew weren't with her. _"Where are you mom? I need you!"_ a voice screamed inside her head. She tried to walk to where her cousins were but her legs didn't work, she felt weak. She crawled until she was next to Angela and Max. Their breathing was laborious. Sienna could smell death surrounding them but she wasn't going to give up until she found a way to get out of her cage.

********

Roger sat at his office trying to figure out a way to get rid of Matthew and Nathan. The two boys were inside a humongous crib. Roger stared at the two boys that were sleeping at that moment and took them gently in his arms. His eyes filled with a black pleasure looking at another screen where four crocodiles laid on the floor waiting to be fed.

********

Walker helped Alex to stand up; they started to walk towards the darkness of their prison until another two persons appeared.

"Ranger Walker, How good to see you!" The Chairman's gaze moved to Alex. "Oh, my beautiful counselor, how's your little angel?" Alex hearing this try to lunge at him but Walker stopped her knowing that their purpose was to make them angry.

Alex tried to control her rage that travel through her entire body, her green eyes focused on The Chairman and to Jessica Brown that was next to him. "I don't know how my angel is. But, how's Matthew?" the question was directly to Jessica.

Jessica didn't reply but her features said another story. Alex knew that Jessica was somehow suffering. Suffering? No way! She didn't suffer when Sydney placed her in jail knowing that Matthew was going to be adopted by the ranger. But, then again what was Jessica feeling when the D.A. mentioned HER son. Was she having second thoughts?

"Why should I care? You know counselor, you're wasting my time. I want to play," her malevolous grin let Alex know that in order to survive she needed to kill. Jessica looked at The Chairman waiting for him to start.

"Ladies first," he announced to her.

********


	7. Chapter 7

**Survival: Live or Die**

**Chapter 7**

**By: Kary G.**

Jessica lunged at Alex with a knife in her hands. Alex fell to the floor. Walker tried to help her but "the chairman" jumped at him and both men rolled on the floor trying to save their partners. Jessica tried to stab the D.A.'s neck but Alex moved her legs and arms wildly making it hard for Jessica to kill her. Alex mind began to run with images trying to remember what Walker thought her of self-defense. The blonde D.A. lifted her legs pushing Jessica's neck until Jessica was the one on the ground. Alex took her opponents wrist and twisted it around making Jessica scream.

Alex try to reach for the knife but "The Chairman" stepped on her hand making Alex grit her teeth in pain. Walker quickly recovered from the punch that "The Chairman" gave him and jumped making "The Chairman" hit the brick wall releasing Alex's hand from his foot.

Alex took the knife and without thinking twice stabbed Jessica on the chest several times until the blood began to pour in extreme amounts out of her body. Jessica gasped for air but she knew she wasn't going to make it. "The Chairman" stood up from the ground and was going to attack Alex but Walker was quick on his hands and took the knife out of Jessica's chest sending it flying to his opponent heart.

Walker helped Alex to stand up and as soon as his wife was up he wrapped her body with his arms. "Alex, are you ok?" a worried Walker asked.

"Yes, Walker. I'm fine." Her arm felt warm she looked down and saw the blood running slowly down her skin. Walker tore a piece of his shirt and made a knot in the wound.

"Is not that bad," Walker declared to his wife.

"Let's go find our daughter," Alex said and both kept walking knowing there was no threat for them. Was there?

********

Roger was so busy with Matthew and Nathan that he didn't see the monitor and who was death or alive. The alligators moved toward him, but he was protected by a wire fence around the four hungry alligators. He then looked at Sydney's boys. Who was going to kill first? Was it Matthew or Nathan? Either way he knew that Sydney was going to suffer and that make him jump with happiness.

********

Erika and Jimmy ran as fast as they could. They stopped, an old door made of wood stood in their way. Jimmy didn't take long to destroy the door. They made their way upstairs running. Trivette stood abruptly hearing someone talking. He decided to open the door and saw Roger with Sydney's boys in his arms just as he started to lower slowly Nathan and then swung him back to his arms. The alligators kept following the baby with only their gaze. The animals' eyes shouting one word to Roger: "Food"

Jimmy looked at Erika trying to come up with a plan to save them, but how?

********


	8. Chapter 8

**Survival: Live or Die**

**Chapter 8**

**By: Kary G.**

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't update, but I was in vacation. I'll start this Monday school (a summer program for 6 weeks) so, I'll try to do another chapter as fast as I can. Once again sorry! Enjoy!**

Roger didn't notice Trivette or Erika standing in the door. He was focused on Sydney's children. His smile widened when an alligator tried to jump to get Nathan's little feet.

"Don't worry, you'll eat," He promised the alligator whose gaze was on the small child.

********

Sydney and Gage kept walking through the endless maze until they stopped focusing on a door that was in front of them. Gage looked at the door one more time and tried to take it down. He kicked, and stopped to look at the door. He then kicked again and the door fell. He bent down to touch the material. Fortunately, it was old wood, but the darkness made it look different.

Sydney stepped in hearing moans coming from inside the small room. Her eyes grew wide when she noticed Sienna curled up in the floor. "Gage!" she yelled at her husband. Gage stepped in and knelt down to check the pulse on Max and Angela. Their breathing was laborious.

Gage took Max and Angela and swung them over. Sydney took Sienna in her arms and both rangers ran trying to find a way out.

********

"Jimmy! Look!" Erica said in a low voice touching his shoulder. He turn around, and walked where four monitors were laying in a desk. Jimmy watched the four monitors and noticed Walker and Alex appeared in one of the monitors, and to his right, he saw Sydney and Gage running, but the junior rangers weren't alone…He leaned and approach closely to the monitor.

"Oh, god," Jimmy whispered. Erica ran to where her husband was and watched Gage running with Max on his back.

"Jimmy. There's got to be someway to let Gage and Sydney know how to get here, but how?" Erica searched frantically through the control panels and read what each button had, she kept looking until she noticed four buttons, and each button had a number. She then look at the monitor and noticed that the monitors had a number too. She looked at her husband and then down at the control panel.

Her head was screaming at her to push the buttons and save her friends, but what was stopping her? The fear of knowing that Roger could walk in his office and kill them? She had to push that damn button and talk to Walker and Gage…she had to save them one way or the other…she was either going to live or die in the process. She prayed, and prayed to god to help them to get out of these mess, and then the button was pushed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Survival: Live or Die**

**Chapter 9**

**By: Kary G.**

Erica pushed the button and began to speak hoping to be heard by Walker and Alex. "Walker? Alex? Can you guys hear me?" Erica began to throw questions at them, and pause just a moment to see her friends' reaction through the monitor.

********

Walker and Alex stopped dead in their tracks and stare one another. "Erica?" Alex spoke out loud.

'_Alex…thank god you can hear me. I'm inside Roger's office. Jimmy is here with me. We'll explain later, just follow my instructions. I'm going to get you out of there. Let's see if I can contact Sydney and Gage…' Erica bit her lower lip to stop her voice from breaking, and kept talking...her finger still on the button, with her free hand she pushed another button and began to talk with Sydney and Gage._

********

'_Sydney? Gage?' Erica spoke for the second time. _

"Where are you Erica?" Gage questioned.

'_I'll explain later…just follow my instructions. Once you guys get here we'll call for help…just follow my instructions' Erica tried to control her breathing when she noticed Gage and Sydney with the kids on their arms. She wanted to scream, but she also needed to be calm._

_Finally, the three rangers and the D.A. followed Erica's voice. Jimmy stayed hid, and at the same time trying to see that Roger didn't return to his office. _

********

"I see the door Erica," Sydney told her friend. Sydney ran to open the door just as Walker and Alex found the junior rangers along the way.

"Angela!" Alex panicked running to Gage's side to hold her daughter. Alex wept silently holding her daughter close. Walker embraced both of his girls. Sydney pushed back her tears, and began to talk with Alex.

"Alex, I want you and Erica to take care of the kids, and call for help. I know is hard doing what I'm telling you to do, but if you want Angela to be ok…you'll need to do what I'm telling you," Alex nodded and wipe the tears from her face.

Walker took Max, and Gage took Sienna from Syd's arms. Sydney opened the door and hurried to Erica's side.

"Max!" Erica ran to check on her son. Sydney asked Alex to call for help. The female ranger turned around and stop dead in her tracks. The color from her face drained to see what was happening in front of her. Sydney had to act quickly; she looked around the room until she found some weapons. She tossed one at Gage.

"Erica! Help Alex to call for help," She walked out of Roger's office and open the doors that lead to the patio where Roger was with her kids. Sydney held up her gun. "Son of a bitch, you're going to die!"

"Hello Ranger," His smile became bigger when he noticed the gun that Syd was pointing at him. "You seemed a little cranky. Which means you didn't have a lot of fun in that labyrinth. Did you?" He laughed so hard that made Sydney shiver inside.

"Let the kids go!" Gage yelled at Roger joining Sydney.

"No. Because, if I let your kids go, I'll be going straight to jail…and that's not going to happen. Now, is it?" Matthew started to fuss in Roger's arms and started to call for mommy, which made Sydney mad. "Oh, don't cry….my pets hate when their food cry," Roger told Matthew.

The alligators started to come near Roger demanding their food. "Let them go Roger!" Sydney spoke pointing her gun, ready to shot.

"Ok," Roger said to the female ranger letting Matthew slipped from his arm, just as the alligator opened his jaws.


	10. Chapter 10

**Survival: Live or Die**

**Chapter 10**

**By: Kary G.**

**A/N: **After weeks of not updating I finally finish this story! Thank you so much for waiting, and also for your reviews, and now I need to finish "It's a baby" to start two new stories I have in mind. Enjoy!

"Ok," Roger said to the female ranger letting Matthew slipped from his arm, just as the alligator opened his jaws.

Sydney acted quickly and moved forward catching Matthew in her arms, just as Gage lunged at Roger. Gage's impact made Roger dropped Nathan, and before the baby hit the floor Sydney catch him, she walked away from the alligator, but stopped when she felt a cold object against her head. "Don't try anything stupid or I'll blow the brains out of you," Ramon Ortega explained to Sydney.

Both men wrestled on the ground. Gage punched Roger as if he was a punching bag, for all the hell he put his wife and children to. Gage threw a punch straight to his face, and knocked him out. Gage took Roger's body and threw him aside. Gage looked at Sydney. Her face was pure horror.

Ramon saw the determination in Gage's eyes. The blonde ranger was going to defend his family, but stopped as soon as he heard the click of the gun. "You've been a very bad Ranger," Roger said to Gage throwing a kick to his back. "Follow me to that palm tree right now," Gage did what Roger was telling him, not taking his eyes off Sydney. Roger tied Gage to the palm tree still pointing the gun to his head.

*********

Walker hung up the phone and knelt down to where Alex, Trivette and Erica were, not knowing what was going on outside. "I talk to the authorities. They sent help to the island. Everything will be ok," he stood up and looked outside just in time to see what the junior rangers were going through. "Trivette, we have to help Sydney and Gage," Walker searched through the room for a gun until he found a room filled with all these guns, rifles and other kind of pistols.

*********

"Let her go Ramon!" Walker yelled. Both senior rangers ran to where Ramon was, but Ramon threatened Walker and Trivette to kill not only Sydney but Nathan and Matthew too.

"Don't do it Walker or she goes to hell in a second," Ramon laughed knowing the boys couldn't save the raven-haired ranger.

"How does it feel Ranger Gage to see your wife vulnerable with your children in her arms knowing that she's going to die? I think it's the most beautiful scene I've seen in my whole life. Don't you agree Ramon?" Roger walked to where his friend was.

"I agree Roger, but let's make this more interesting. My sweet Sydney," Ramon leaned and smelled Sydney's hair. Gage's blood ran wild through his veins. He was going to kill those two.

"I want you to take your clothes off. I can't wait to kiss your soft skin," Sydney froze and tears welled up in her eyes.

Roger walked to where Sydney was so that both men were next to the petite female ranger. "What's the matter? No, no don't cry. This is going to be fun. You see I'm trying to fulfill one of my fantasies. I want to see my brother's whore to take her clothes off in front of her family, and then I want to hear you screamed as loud as you can for all the pleasure that you'll feel when Ramon and I covered your body with our kisses, smell your hair and…I'll stop. I'm giving too much details," Roger smiled and bit Sydney's ear.

"You're sick. Don't touch me," her voice was cold, her heart was pounding loudly in her chest, and the tears ran down her cheeks fast as a cascade.

"Let her go!" Gage's face was red. He wasn't going to let Sydney go through that again.

"Oh, shush! I need to have fun. You had yours already," Roger told Gage. "Now, placed Matthew and Nathan on the floor. He'll walk to his uncles. Do it now or I'll kill him!" Sydney placed her kids on the floor, and without wasting any time she jumped and did a split in mid air kicking both men to the floor. Immediately, Walker and Trivette fought with Ramon and Roger. In the mean time, Sydney ran inside leaving Matthew and Nathan with Alex. She then ran to where Gage was and with shaky hands she free Gage from the rope around his body.

Both junior rangers went to help Walker and Trivette. Gage jumped and spin sending a kick to Roger's mouth. The kick was so brutal that the grass started to cover of red, Walker and Trivette handcuffed Ramon and placed him in a safe place leaving the other rangers to take care of Roger. Gage and Sydney began to take turns to beat Roger. It was almost like a game for them. Both rangers took all their fury out. Sydney kicked him one last time. Roger still on the floor began to laugh not paying attention to the alligator that began to move slowly to where he was. Sydney and Gage backed off, and stared at Roger.

The alligator began to pull Roger underwater. Roger screamed for help, but Sydney and Gage didn't move. The alligator began to do a death roll until Roger's cries for help were no longer audible. Sydney and Gage walked inside just as the rescue team entered the house.

"Ranger Walker," a sheriff from Houston, Texas greeted the senior ranger. I send my men to check the house, and I found three men, apparently these three men were Roger's Turner bodyguards, they found also the two inmates that got out of jail of the "Raptor" gang Bolger and Grangus, three dead bodies. Two females with the name of Holly Davidson and Jessica Brown as well as another man a.k.a. "The Chairman", and Ramon Ortega is on custody, I'll wait for D.A. Alex Cahill to put these three on jail"

"Anything else?"

"No, don't worry I'll take care of everything, just go to the hospital and have them check you and your family,"

"Thank you Sheriff," Walker hurried to Alex that was on a helicopter. The helicopter took the five kids to the hospital, with their parents by their side.

********

The rangers and their children were sent to the hospital. Sydney walked in circles in the waiting room, six hours passed nobody knew the condition of their children, and that was killing the female ranger.

A doctor appeared on the waiting room, and every person in the room began to question him about the kids.

"Good afternoon. I'm doctor Gamez. I know you are all concern of your kids. The kids presented symptoms of dehydration and so they had to be given electrolytes intravenously. They'll have to remain in the hospital for a few days. I suggest you to go and check yourselves again, and also go home and rest, your kids are in good hands," the doctor excuse himself to go and take care of other patients.

"Thank you doctor," Trivette said.

"The doctor is right Alex. We need to rest, and as soon as you rest you'll have a lot of time to go to court and give Ramon, Bolger, and Grangus the time they deserve on Huntsville," After a few minutes Alex and Walker went home.

"We have to go home to," Trivette announce to the junior rangers. Erica and Jimmy said their goodbyes and went home knowing the doctor was going to call them if anything went wrong.

Sydney and Gage were the only ones in the waiting room. Sydney's gaze focused on the floor. She shivered remembering what Ramon and Roger told her what they were going to do with her.

"Gage…hold me please," Gage sat next to his wife and wrapped her body in his arms. Her arms tighten around his neck, she was afraid to let go.

The couple was interrupted by Julie Gage who walked in the waiting room. "Francis, Sydney! Are you guys ok? How are the kids?" the look of concern was written all over Julie's face.

"We're fine Jules. I'll explain later. The kids will stay a few days here in the hospital. We need to take a nap. But we'll be back tomorrow,"

"Ok. Don't worry Francis. I'll stay here with the children. Go home and rest," she embraced her brother and sister-in-law.

"Thank you sis," Gage said to his sister, and together Gage and Sydney went home.

****3 Weeks Later****

The rangers sat inside the Walker Ranch watching their children play and laugh with each other. After staying for almost a week in the hospital, the children were released and sent home, and now the rangers were celebrating the health of their children.

Alex turned on the TV just as a reporter from the 8 News Channel was talking about the D.A.'s case against Ramon Ortega, Grangus and Bolger. "…These three inmates you see in your screen were given 30 years in prison without parole thanks to A.D.A Alex Cahill and thanks to the testimonies of the D.A herself and the Texas Ranger from Company B,…." Walker turned off the TV.

"Thank god this is over," Erica said out loud.

"I second that," Sydney told her. "There will be no more trips at least not in an airplane," Gage laughed kissing her head.

"I agree Shorty," the Rangers kept talking until Sydney's cell phone rang.

"Hello. This is Sydney Cooke. How may I help you?" she waited a few more minutes and a smile formed on her lips. "Hello Kimberly! How are you?" Syd greeted her 15 year-old niece.

"Aunt Sydney. I need your help,"

"What? Oh my god," Sydney's smile erased and all the attention went to the female ranger.

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
